Last chance
by totem
Summary: This is there last chance, to see a father, to love a lover, to face a past and to accept a future! Will the take the chance or let it pass them by? Take a look inside the minds, heart and hopes of the CHARMED ones. R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: i don't own charmed, i only wish i did! Read at own risk_

**LAST CHANCE - part 1**

Phoebe walked into the living room and took a seat. The others were sat there in the room already. Prue at the head of the table – she been the one to have called this family meeting. Piper leant against the door frame and Paige sat up on the top of the draws that were on the side of the dinning room, her back leant against the wall.  
"What's this about?" Phoebe asked, having already been fired from her job tonight and having an argument with her boyfriend, her patients was not at its best. Prue looked at her sister, and then from her jean pocket she pulled out a crumpled piece of Paper.  
"This came in the post a few weeks ago, I was going to burn it but…I think this should be your decision as well as mine. Your old enough to…well you'll see" With that Piper sensed this was important so she walked forward and took a seat across from Phoebe.  
Piper looked at Prue, who was now a little reluctant to hand the letter over, she reached over and took the letter from Prue's hand, and opened it up. She looked to all of her sisters before commencing reading. When she got to the end she couldn't believe it she just passed the letter over to Phoebe who Paige was now sat next to and both of them read it threw. Once at the end Phoebe let out a laugh breaking the silence, it was a laugh that was formed from disbelief. She stood from the table and went to walk away but was stopped.  
"Phoebe?" Prue asked, not knowing what he sister was about to do  
"Look, I don't know how you expect me to react but…" Phoebe shouted back  
"Phoebe he's dieing" Piper said standing up, and looking at her sister  
"Yeah says a letter…Look – I couldn't care any less. I have more feelings for my ex boyfriend who hit me today than a father I haven't seen since I was all of three"  
"Phoebe…just think, this could be the last chance" Piper explained  
"No Piper, there is nothing I have to say to him, I want to say"

Prue pushed her hand threw her hair, and stood up to part Phoebe and Piper from the argument, "guys Look, would you just calm down"  
"You should have just burned it Prue"  
"Yeah but then I got thinking … and It's up to you guys. Not me…Piper your 23, Phoebe your 21 it's up to you guys if you want to see him. I can't control you. And if you want to see him, before he dies, I can't take that away from you. And I'm not going to hold it against you"  
"Well to me he's already dead. I've got to go and get my stuff back off Ryan so don't wait up"

Paige stood up, "Phoebe he's your Dad, I mean if I had a chance … to see my dad"  
"Paige you don't understand, he's not your dad…and he was never my dad. You have no idea what it's like to be just forgotten about…"  
"PHOEBE…I was adopted by my Mother and father both forgot about me, both abandoned me. Look, just stop for one minuet and think!" Paige screamed as if Phoebe was stupid.  
"Paige right now this…it has nothing to do with you"  
"He's not MY dad Phoebe, but I tell this if he were I'd put all the shit in your head behind me and go see him! YOU'RE not getting another shot after this"  
"What the hell makes you think you know what I'm feeling"  
"Phoebe, watch your mouth" Prue growled knowing that this was an argument that could affect the relationship of the two youngest sisters.  
"Watch my mouth…You know what I'm out of here" She swung around and headed off towards the door way.  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE FEELING!" Paige shouted,

Phoebe swung around an looked at Paige with fire eyes filled with rage, "Enlighten me" She shot. Paige looked towards all three sisters. "Your sitting here…all of you, this is the last opportunity you'll ever get. Don't be stupid take it!"  
"Paige it's not simple" Prue said softly  
"Isn't it? GUYS, I know he isn't me dad and I know this is your decision…"  
"So let us make it" Phoebe growled  
"PHOEBE I was abandoned as well, at least your dad sent a letter I never got any of that off any of them. I hated them for so long…I was blinded be anger. And now the only thing I can think about was how if maybe I came looking for them sooner I could have met them, looked into the eyes of people who just gave me up and get an answer, to all the questions in my head. No one can answer them now. And I regret that. I regret letting anger rule me!" Paige walked over to the table and put the paper down. "I know that you all have questions that you all want answers to. You're only kidding yourselves if you deny that…so go; to the only man who can answer them otherwise…you'll just end up living a life like I am right now. Questions that can't be answered, Fears…PAIN that you'll never fully understand! Just go and see him, don't let your only chance of an answer DIE! Because, you'll regret it - I know I do"

"No Paige, your wrong" Phoebe shot,  
Paige looked over at Phoebe, the sister who had been more like a friend to her, "Am I…are you telling me you don't want to know why he left, you've never thought about what you'd say to him do…if you saw him again?"  
"Oh I've thought about what I'd do and it never involved talking – I grew up without a father. He's going to die with out a daughter – without this one anyway"  
"You're getting a chance here Phoebe, one that I never got" Paige shouted,  
"Well you go then, if your so god damn bothered YOU go! He won't know the difference because he hasn't seen me my whole life. I can't even picture the guy Paige."  
"Fine, its your choice" Paige spat, "Like you said he's not my dad"  
"Yeah it is" Phoebe shouted, "It's my choice and don't forget it!" Phoebe shot at Paige's back as she left the room, Paige stopped in the doorway weighing her options, weather to walk away and leave all this to them or turn around and have this argument out with her. It was Phoebe's next statement that pushed Paige over the edge, the four words were too much. "You have no idea"

"Alright Phoebe" Piper shouted it wasn't often that Piper rose her voice but now she did. "We are getting how you feel about this" Piper as they all did knew that this was getting to personal, and Phoebe and Paige were getting ready for a full on world war.  
"Are you really…well thank god someone dose because I don't! I have no idea"  
"Well stop taking it out on Paige!" Piper was beyond angry and when Piper got this angry that's when you knew things were really bad.

"Everyone bring this down – lets sit and talk this threw" Prue was now the one to shout. She looked towards Phoebe  
"NO, You know what…here's what is happening…you lot do what the hell you like but I refuse to give a dieing stranger his last wish when I wished for fifteen years to have dad! You got it…he's not winning!"  
"This isn't a game Phoebe, no one wins in this"  
"Don't they? Well I sure as hell never won did I" Phoebe screamed, that was it Paige was beyond angry.

"You have no idea…Phoebe I hear you, telling me how bad you have had it. You don't know what bad is…you have no idea what people go threw outside there in the real world. Your dad left, happens to most People at least he's thinking about you enough to send a letter"  
"You have no idea Paige…you have come into my life in the last few years you don't know what I've been through"  
"Yeah well same here Halliwell…" Paige spat, "You think life was great for me, you think I just went into this great family…"  
"What do you want me to feel sorry for you?" Phoebe asked  
"NO! No I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Look at you…you have no idea what a tough life is"  
"And you do, what the Matthews have to many rules"  
"Your hurt I get that but why are you taking it out on me? What's so bad about what you have Phoebe? You have a family, a family who loves you. Growing up with sister who cared, having someone around who gave a damn if you came home at night, who cared weather you did dugs? Someone to protect you, you have no idea what having no one is like so stop acting like you had it so bad."  
"You had people who cared" Phoebe shot,  
"No Phoebe I never, not like you…not like this. The most caring person in my life was a boyfriend who I slept with to feel close to someone. I slept with this guy so I could have any form of comfort, any kind of love! I was seventeen and all I had was a guy in a shit one roomed apartment and you know what - I hated my real mom and dad for that. I hated your mom but if I had been given this chance to meet people who I blamed for me losing everything, blamed for my drug addiction who I blamed for been raped the you sure as hell can at least be a little grateful for the opportunity to go see a father who what…left you in a great family with great sisters? Sounds like a guy I wish I had in my god damn life"

"Rapped?" Piper stood up, shocked, "You never told us you were…"  
"What? Rapped, well yeah I were…but hey it's what you get with a whore like me. I was a drugged up, no god piece of shit and I've spent a long time changing my life. Let him change his life around before he dies. All of you…Give him that chance… stop telling yourself how much you hate him and let yourself feel for one moment. He may not have been the best father…he may not have been much of a father but…hell, he's dieing. With in a few months it'll be over… Just go and let him know what his daughters have become. If not for him to see…then for you to show him. Show him the women you've become. Show him that you didn't need him. Just show him something"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_read at own Risk - ENJOY! Thanks for reading guys. Tell me what you think!_

**Last Chance – Part 2**

Paige Matthews, she knew who she was and where she'd come from. Too bad she remembered how she got there – to bad she couldn't forget that! She was sat on the front steps leading from the manor, looking into the darkness, she refused to cry for her past…she refused to give it that satisfaction. One thing that she did do was now sit and think about it. About how she got here…

Arm wrapped around her waist as someone sat down next to her, "Honey?"  
It was Piper, Paige looked next to her, "We don't have to do this you know…"  
"I think we do…some of the stuff In there isn't easy to just forget"  
"Yeah and some of the stuff that particularly I said in there near the end I want to be forgot" Paige explained as she pushed her hand threw her hair.  
"Like I said not that easy…talk to me"  
"It was all put into my past Pipe…"  
"Yeah and in there are two sisters fighting over how to deal with our past, one which you helped them accept so let me help you. Look, just talk to me about what you're thinking about right now" Piper said warmly, Paige felt strangely drawn to Piper's caring nature.  
"What I'm thinking about right now?" Paige asked. Piper nodded her head, yes. "I'm thinking about how I killed myself after mom and dad died, I killed myself with drugs and sex and no one cared. Because I had no one, to care – until I fell for a guy, Glenn, he was a guy who…cared about me. And god did I fall hard. I lived with him, I lived for him and he loved me Piper…I know he loved me like I … I still love him" Paige looked down the street as she blinked tears away. "One night, I got wasted. And…I was raped…by a guy who I had always considered as a friend. Glenn found out, and he near enough killed him, then after that we tried, I tried so hard. I just couldn't let anyone near me…and, I lost him. He couldn't deal with it…with me… because I didn't let him deal I wouldn't let him help me. I went back to hard core drugs, and I pushed him away." Paige whipped away the silent tears that fell. "I haven't let a guy get close to me emotionally since…it's just sex now. Because…to me, it's easier… the worst part of been raped was the guilt…I couldn't look at Glenn, I couldn't let him touch me because…" Her voice cracked as a sob fell through, "Because I loved him too much."

"Have… you ever talked to someone about it? Did you go to the police?" Piper asked she was obviously hurt. Paige whipped the tears away not liking to show this emotional weakness as she saw it, "I lived in a different world to this Pipe…you didn't get involved with the law mostly because I was doing so much illegal shit myself it would have been like cutting my own throat. Glenn sorted it out…I just remember him coming home with blood stained shirts and having to throw them into the wash."  
"Maybe if you talked it out with someone?"  
"I'm not crazy Piper, I've dealt with the rape…"  
"What about with trust? Can you trust someone now…a guy?"  
"I don't know…" Paige said, she turned to Piper, "Truthfully I've never let myself try." Paige shrugged her shoulders, "Would you trust a guy again?"  
"No, I don't think I would" Piper said truthfully.  
"Well truthfully… I don't think I ever will"  
"So what your just going to keep sleeping with guys? Not letting them get too close." Piper asked,  
"It's worked this far" Paige explained, "it's hard for me Pipe"  
"I can imagine it is Paige but hell you deserve a hell of a lot more than this…you deserved to be loved"  
"Do I?" Paige asked, "Yeah see I have a hard time accepting that also… that I should be loved because I always seem to hurt them. The ones I love. I mean looks like I pretty much pissed Phoebe off in there"  
"Hell that girl, as much as I love her, sometimes needs someone to tell it to her straight. In there right now my two sisters are thinking very carefully about going to see a father who three hours ago neither wanted to acknowledge… I think they owe you a lot."

--------

"I don't understand why now when he's dieing if he cared that much then we'd have been told earlier" Phoebe explained, she was now a lot calmer having blown of her original anger – directed wrongly at the youngest – but she was now back to herself, as much as you can be after hearing your youngest, new found sister was raped at the age of seventeen – kind of put a hell of a lot in prospective.  
"Well I've got as much anger towards the guy as you Phoebe, I mean I can't remember a time when I haven't hate him but Paige…she's right I do have questions…and I do want answers…" Phoebe pushed her hand threw her hair, as she decided she needed to get away from this so she stood up. "I'm getting out of here okay…look I'm not running I just need some space some thinking time"  
"Well in that case take all the time you need…just promise me one thing… you don't drink yourself into a depression…"  
"Can't promise you that Prue…"  
"Well lie to me then. Just so I can pretend your okay"  
Phoebe smiled, "Don't worry about me…I'm going to hit a few beers"  
"Before you go what's going on with you and your guy…did he hit you?"  
"Nah, he grabbed me… my arm. Just another of our fights I was drunk he was drunk. I have to talk it out with him."  
Prue nodded her head, "Okay well look…you need me, any time give me a call. And be careful" Phoebe just nodded.

---

The door behind them opened and Phoebe stepped out, she saw her two sisters on the step. "Oh sorry guys didn't mean to break into anything"  
"It's fine" Prue said as Paige sat up out of her arms.  
"Err, Paige I kind of want to…"  
"Phoebe you don't have to"  
"Yeah I kind of do…how I acted in there was Bang out of order. I just lashed out and you were there…I'm sorry" Paige stood up and turned to Phoebe,  
"I said it don't matter…it's over Phoebe. I mean we are sisters now huh? Ent that what we do…fight?" Paige smiled, Phoebe had known that pAige had been crying but she knew that Paige didn't want her to know that so she left it.  
"Yeah, we are sisters and I don't want it any other way"  
"Well good, cause you ent getting it any other way." Paige laughed as she walked up the steps, grabbed Phoebe's shirt and pulled her into a hug which Phoebe more than happily fell into… she wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and whispered into her ear, "You, me and a bar how'd you like that?"  
"Right now very much so but I think there is a guy I got to call so…I'll catch up with you some other time"  
"No problem… Love you"  
"Love you too Paige" With this Phoebe walked away slapping Piper on the back of the head playfully – "don't wait up" She called back as she walked off into the darkness.

Piper turned to Paige, "That how you really feel? Okay with all the shit she threw out at you"  
"Pipe, trust me I've said worse stuff about you" Paige laughed, "But really, what she got in that letter today it's hard to take on for her and I was harsh to her"  
"Yeah but you know what Kiddo…I think you got threw to her"  
"Yeah we'll I hope so… I mean I didn't fight for nothing in there you know"

Piper walked up to her lil sister and put her arm around Paige's waist, "how about we make a deal…you ever…and I mean EVER want to talk you come to me and I'll stop everything to be there for you"  
"I might just hold you to that" Paige laughed as the two walked back into the manor.

----

She lifted the phone as she took a seat on the floor in her bed room, feeling that maybe he was the only one who could answer some of her own questions. Questions that she needed to be answered. She rang the number…a number which she still knew off by heart and waited. With each tone…he breath became tighter and her heart pumped faster. She was listening and waiting and that's when she hared it a voice that still had the power to pull her apart. "Hey…" He said into the phone, "hello is anyone there?" Paige took a deep breath and spoke in an unsure voice.  
"Hey…"  
"Paige?" He knew instantly that voice,  
"Yeah… It's me Glenn"

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

_read at own Risk - ENJOY! Thanks for reading guys. Tell me what you think!_

**LAST CHANCE - Part 3**

she sat on the floor in the kitchen over by the door that lead to the back yard, as soon as she had got threw it she sunk to the floor. In front of her was her mobile ringing yet again ringing for what seemed like the hundredth time. She sat with her head in her hands as she looked at the flashing screen.  
"are you going to answer that?" a voice sounded from the doorway,  
"Nope…" Phoebe said from where she was sat, "Well how about we turn it off then?" Paige walked further into the kitchen.  
"Can't…" Phoebe explained,  
"Well luckily I can" Paige bent down and lifted the phone noticing it was Phoebe's boyfriend calling, she put the setting on silent and put the phone on the side, "So what's he done now?" Paige asked  
"He's done nothing … I did the guy thing" Phoebe explained, looking up at Paige who was crouched down in front of her.  
"What do you mean you did the guy thing?" Paige asked,  
"I mean…you know when you sleep with a guy and they bail in the early hours"  
"Do I ever… try every time" Paige explained  
"Well I just did it…I went to talk it threw, I was all set to get out of there…I just can't deal with the guys violence or anger anymore, but when I got there I broke down, started telling him about victor – I was a wreck. Next thing I knew I was lying in his arms as I cried and then it happened…I slept with the guy and bailed…four in the morning I'm up and out of there." Phoebe shook her head, "it weren't meant to go like this" she explained.  
"Well how does it go? Phoebe … you've slept with the guy many times before it don't mean you have to stay with him" Paige explained, "What you think now you've made a long life time promises because you slept with the guy. Phoebe you were desperate for comfort…that's all it was. He was there" Paige sat next to Phoebe now.  
"I think you need to go get a shower, and grab a few hours sleep and things will all look better tomorrow"  
"Yeah…maybe…" Paige stood up and offered Phoebe her hand, "Here…"  
"Thanks"  
"Anytime…"  
"No I mean THANKYOU for everything Paige…"  
Paige nodded and guided her sister up to the bed room, now only five thirty there was something Paige had to do but first Phoebe needed to get sorted.

----

"Okay there are fifteen missed calls from Daz on this god damn phone" Prue said as she looked at the once again, silently flashing screen, "What the hell's he done now?"  
"No idea…but fifteen calls…got to be something" Piper added from where she was at the kitchen table.  
"Yeah…" Prue agreed as she walked over and placed a mug down in front of Piper. As she did the back door opened and Paige walked in. Prue looked at her watch, and then up to the youngest sisters as she entered the room. "Well good morning…err you do know that it's err…half seven" Prue asked  
"Yeah I know… had something to do"  
"Well morning then…coffee just made" Piper explained  
"Thanks" She walked over, the sisters noticing she wasn't acting like herself, Paige poured a mug and happened to glance at the phone, "He not giving up is he?" Paige asked.  
"Nope…you know why?"  
"Phoebe kind of left in the middle of something last night" Paige explained, "I'll get the paper" She walked threw the manor just in time to bump into Phoebe, "Morning, you feeling any better?" She asked  
"A little…but…" Phoebe trailed off  
"Well there's coffee in there…should help a little"  
"Thanks" With this Phoebe walked into the kitchen and Paige walked down the steps of the manor to retrieve the paper.

----

The night came around to the Halliwell manor and strangely at eight that night they were all found home. All back from work and strangely they had all kind of been drawn to the living room…sat in front of the fire they were talking. Prue on the sofa with Piper sat next to her resting her head on her sisters shoulder. Paige on the chair to her side and Phoebe sat on the mantel of the fire. There conversation was broken by the doorbell ringing. Phoebe looked over to her sisters,  
"I'll get it"  
"Okay honey" Piper said In response

Phoebe pulled the door open, to see him stood there. "Phoebe…wow and I thought you just vanished…how about you try answering your phone" He shot.  
"Daz, look I'm not up to this tonight" Phoebe explained tiredly as she hared his slurred words and his eyes red, he'd been drinking…she knew that much.  
"Well you were up for it last night huh?" HE shot  
"Go home Daz" Phoebe said but he didn't ever listen to advice from her.  
"I want to talk to you Phoebe…"  
"I'll talk to you when you're sober…"  
"Oh I see…this shit again" He spoke as he lent forward, he pushed his way onto the manor. Phoebe rolled her eyes, looked like she was going to have to do it now. She shut the door and turned to him.  
"I'm sick of this shit Phoebe…your playing me"  
"It's over…" Phoebe said, she looked up at him adamant, "I want out of this"  
"You want OUT? What, you sleep with a guy, bail in the night then the next day don't return his calls and now here you are telling me we are over" Daz screamed,  
"Look, this…I can't deal with it all. With you...it's too much for me to deal with right now" Phoebe shouted back.  
"You didn't have any trouble last night…you used me"  
"I used you? I was upset; hurt…I was a mess last night. You knew that when I showed up on you front step drunk…you knew that! I wanted to finish it last night…I wanted to get out of this shit. The fights are too much Daz and sometimes I'm scared of you. Look I just can't deal with this. Not right now anyway" Phoebe explained  
"I don't believe this… Phoebe this isn't just some fling we've been going out for years now"  
"Yeah we have, but something isn't the same. Your not the same guy"  
"Yeah and your not the same woman either Phoebe…you changed"  
"Yeah you are right I did…I'm not up to the fights Daz"  
"I never hit you…EVER"  
"Not yet you haven't…look I'm getting out before this all gets too messy." Phoebe explained.

Daz turned his back on her not believing this, she ran her hand over her face and spoke again, "Look you gave me something that no one else ever did…"  
"I love you PHOEBE!" He screamed  
"Yeah well I Loved you… but I think this is too much for me to handle right now! Just give me some space Daz, I need some time to sort my head out"

"Fine, you want space you got it…Pick your stuff up AND GET OUT MY LIFE" He screamed at her. As he headed for the door.  
"I did love you Daz, and I will always to some degree…" he didn't respond just pulled open the door and slammed it shut leaving the manor.

**Thank you all so much for reading; love to hear what you think of this! Thanks for those who have reviewed**


End file.
